Mistletoe
by Sango0808
Summary: What happens when Sango finds some mistletoe at an office Christmas party, and wants to play matchmaker. And what about her own love life? What surpises will the Christmas season bring them all? SxM IxKag VERY Fluffy and Christmas-y Please R&R COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

It just so happens, I'm in a very Christmas happy mood, and felt like writing a funny lil Christmas carol song fic. It was just meant to be a stupid little fic for the heck of it, but it turned out better than I thought, so I put more effort into it, and it isn't just a one-shot anymore. Anyways, enough of my rambling, here's my story!

* * *

"Come ON Inuyasha. Pretty please?" begged Kagome for the hundredth time.  
"No Kagome, I won't do it. You can't say or do anything that would make me do it" Inuyasha said in his usual stubborn attitude. "Kagome, WHY are you trying to get INUYASHA to dress up as Santa. You KNOW he won't do it" Sango said, shaking her head in disbelief at how stubborn both Kagome and Inuyasha were.  
"Although Inuyasha may not be willing to dress up as Santa, I am more than willing to… As long as Kagome and Sango are on my naughty list" the lecherous Miroku said with a wink. "Miroku, you keep your grubby paws AWAY from Kagome!" growled Inuyasha, standing a little closer to her.  
"Don't even THINK about it Houshi!" Sango warned dangerously as Miroku turned to her with a smile from ear to ear. "You know, you CAN call me by my first name dear Sango" Miroku replied, taking Sango's hand. "You do know me well enough that we can be on a first-name basis. And if you feel you don't know me that well… come back to my place and we'll 'get to know' each other" he added, winking again.  
"Hmph!" Sango replied, pulling a Santa hat over Miroku's eyes and walked off to decorate the company Christmas tree in the staff room.  
"Why did I volunteer to decorate the stupid offices for Christmas again?" grumbled Inuyasha.  
"YOU didn't. Kagome did FOR you" Miroku said pointedly. "Come on Inuyasha, lets go decorate the board office room. It NEEDS some festivity and cheeriness!" Kagome chirped, grabbing Inuyasha and dragging him along before he could respond. "Hey Sango, the tree's looking really nice" commented Miroku smoothly as he walked into the staff room.  
"Thanks" she mumbled "mind if I turn on the radio? It's too quiet here at night" she added, going over to the stereo. "Go for it. There's some really nice Christmas songs on" "I like-" "Baby It's Cold Outside" Miroku finished for her.  
"How did you know?" She said, shocked. "You play it all the time. I just kind of guessed" "Oh… do I really play it THAT often?" she asked, reaching for another ornament for the tree. "Yes, but it's my favourite song too, I like it" "Hey, I like this song too" Sango said laughing as another song came on the radio.

I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause,  
Underneath the mistletoe last night,  
She didn't see me creep,  
Down the stairs to have a peep,  
She thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep.

Sango sang along to the music, her slim body swaying to the music while she hung Christmas ornaments on the tree. Miroku picked up the nearest ornament and began helping Sango, admiring the care in which she used to hang each one in a special spot, making sure it looked good there. All the while Sango sang along, until suddenly, she stopped. "Why'd you stop? You sing so well?" Miroku questioned. Sango giggled, and pulled out something from the box… it was mistletoe. Miroku smiled. "What are you gunna do with that?" he asked.  
"Hang in in front of Kagome's office door, and make sure Inuyasha is the first one to go under it" she said deviously. "Oh, I had an even better idea." Miroku replied, swiping the mistletoe from Sango. She looked at him curiously.  
"What are you going to do with that?" she asked nervously.  
"This!" He said, placing the mistletoe above Sango's head. Miroku dipped Sango low, and pulled her back up with a dramatic spin to follow. He pulled her in close, laughing with her. "Merry Christmas" she whispered as he leaned close. Miroku smiled back at her.  
"A very merry Christmas indeed" he whispered back, his face inches from hers.

"I TOLD you!!! I knew it would work!" Sango whispered excitedly. It was now Christmas Eve day. Everyone had gathered for a party at their work. Although it was an inconvenient date, almost everyone had made it, not having any other plans. Sango had also stayed true to her plans of placing mistletoe above Kagome's office door, and yelled at anyone that wasn't Inuyasha who wanted to see her. Sango wanted to set up Inuyasha and Kagome, but she knew if Kagome found out it was her, then she would be in a LOT of trouble. So she set up the mistletoe plan, knowing it couldn't be traced back to her. "Hey Kagome" said Inuyasha, walking into Kagome's office. "Hey" she said absent mindedly, filing some papers. "You know, this is your day off, and your at a party, why are you working?" Inuyasha said, trying his best not to sound like he missed her out in the main hall where everyone else was. "Well, I just wanted to get a head start on some things. I'll be out soon, don't worry." she replied, never looking up from her work. "Aw come on Kags, it's a PARTY, and its YOU. You LOVE parties, and people, and being the centre of attention. All those things are out there, WHY are you still working!" he pleaded.  
"He looks like he'd get down on both knees and kiss her feet if it would get her out there" Miroku whispered back to Sango. They were both sitting in Miroku's office, which was adjacent from Kagome's. From there they could spy on the others, without being noticed themselves. "Fine, I'll come, I'm done anyways" Kagome said, annoyance lacing her voice now. They walked to the door together. Once they were about to leave, Kagome giggled. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha growled defensively, assuming it had something to do with him. Kagome said nothing, she just kept laughing, and looked up.  
"Don't you see what we're under?" she asked, once her fit of giggles had subsided. Inuyasha blushed furiously, changing a thousand different shades of red. He tried to say something, but it didn't seem to work. "When in Rome!" Kagome said whimsically, leaning closer to Inuyasha.

Then I saw mommy tickle Santa Clause,  
Underneath his beard so snowy white,  
Oh what a laugh it would have been,  
If daddy had only seen, mommy kissing Santa Clause last night.

"YOU!" shouted Inuyasha, seeing Sango and Miroku doubled over in gales of laughter near Miroku's office door.  
"You set this up didn't you?" he yelled, starting to look like Santa Claus with his cheeks so rosy red. "Who us?" they said in unison. This made them laugh even harder. Now even Kagome was blushing at the scene that was caused. "Inuyasha! SIT!" she yelled, thinking of nothing better to say that would get him to stop. Inuyasha fell anime-style out of shock. "Oh oh oh, I can't believe you just said that" "Change those 'Oh oh oh's ' to 'Ho ho ho's' and you would make a great Santa" Kagome said flirtatiously, "All you need is a beard to match your white hair!" "Hey!" Inuyasha whined, "It's not my fault, white hair at an early age runs in the family!" "You know, he's right. You can blame that one on our father." called a voice behind Kagome. When she turned around, she found herself face-to-face with Sesshoumaru. "Don't DO that! You scared the CRAP outta me!" shouted Kagome. "Hi Kagome!!!" shouted little Rin, running out from behind Sesshoumaru . "Hey Rin, how are you today?" Kagome said, leaning down to be at eye level with the adorable adopted daughter of Sesshoumaru. "I wanna go see Santa, but Daddy said that we had to come here first!" she chirped, ignoring the question. "Speaking of which, I guess it's about time we be off. Come Jaken" he demanded. "Yes Sesshoumaru, right away sir" called his intern. "Come on guys, let's get outta here too" suggested Miroku.  
"Lets go to my house. I've got lots of room, and Kohaku went out to a Christmas party with his friends, so we've got the house to ourselves" Suggested Sango. "Sure" chirped Kagome "Keh" was all Inuyasha said.  
Back at Sango's house, everyone agreed to finally share their secret Santa gifts. "I got you Kagome. Here, hope its ok" said Inuyasha, roughly shoving a badly wrapped present into Kagome's hands. She looked slightly stunned, either at the bad wrapping or at the fact Inuyasha had said he hoped it was Ok. "Thanks Inuyasha, I'm sure I'll love it," she said, trying to open her heavily taped present. After a few minutes of struggle, and a little help from Inuyasha, Kagome managed to open her present. "It's beautiful!" exclaimed Kagome, her eyes shinning like a child's would on Christmas day, seeing they got that long-hoped gift after all.  
"You're just saying that." Inuyasha huffed.  
"No, I'm not, it's AMAZING. Thank you so much Inuyasha" she replied happily, holding up a golden bracelet with tiny heart hanging around it. "That's beautiful, Inuyasha, you really know how to treat a girl!" Sango exclaimed in awe. "Well, I mustn't be out done!" Miroku huffed, "Sango, I got you for Secret Santa. Here" he said, turning to Sango, and pulling out a slender package wrapped in golden paper, with sliver snowflakes. "Ooh I wonder what it is!" Sango said excitedly. Unlike Kagome, Sango could easily open her present. With the wrapping gone, a long slim black box was revealed. Sango opened this box, and gasped.  
"Oh thank you Miroku! Its beautiful!" She exclaimed looking down at the small gold, heart shaped locket it her hands. "Open it." he commanded sweetly. Sango open the locket with care, and inside, on one side was a family picture of her, her parents and her brother. On the other was a picture of her and all her friends. "Kohaku helped me get the family portrait. And the other picture is the one I insisted we take on the last day of work" Miroku explained. "Where did you find the picture of everyone, I thought we didn't have any pictures from… before the…from before." questioned Sango quietly.  
"Kohaku said he had kept it on his bedside when it was first developed. And he brought it with him… during the fire. That was the only thing he had been able to save. He was glad he did. He thought you might want it" Miroku said sweetly, careful of how he worded things. A single tear fell down Sango's cheek.  
"I'm sorry Sango, I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have put that in there, I should have known it was too soon. Please forgive me" Miroku pleaded, a pained expression washing over his face. "No" Sango choked out. "No, I love it, thank you. It's amazing. I really do love it" she finished, smiling to him. "Are you sure?" he asked.  
"Yes, positive" she said, wiping the tear from her face.  
"Now, I got you something too" she said straightening up. Sango handed Miroku a small package wrapped with obvious care. "Hope you like it" she added. Miroku tore the paper off carefully, not wanting to wreck it. Slowly, he pulled out a small box. Inside the box was a watch.  
"I.. You.. It's…" Miroku tried to form words, but it didn't work very well. Finally he managed two.  
"Thank you" he said.  
"You mean you actually like it?" Sango said, shocked.  
"No!" Miroku shouted. Sango's face fell. "I love it" he added softy. Sango looked as if she was going to cry again. "Well, now it's my turn! Inuyasha, obviously, since you're the only one without a present, I got you" said Kagome cheerily.  
"Keh" was all Inuyasha responded with. "Here" she said, shoving a box into his arms, blushing. Inuyasha hastily tore the wrapping paper off. Underneath the paper was a box with a snowman on it. He lifted the lid of the box to reveal and red hooded sweater and a beaded guys necklace. "Uh, thanks Kags" Inuyasha replied. Kagome didn't seem too happy with his response.  
"Uh thanks! UH THANKS! I SPEND HOURS TRYING TO FIND YOU SOMETHING YOU WOULD ACTUALLY LIKE AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS UH THANKS! I DON'T THINK SO MISTER. YOU BETTER GIVE ME THE APPRECIAT-" Kagome screamed until she was interrupted by Inuyasha's fingers on her soft lips. She looked at him questioningly.  
"I love it, THANK YOU Kagome." he replied, slowly taking his hand from her mouth.  
"You're welcome" Kagome said calmly. The group spent the rest of their evening chatting idly, and singing- much to Inuyasha's displeasure- Christmas carols. It was late into the night before anyone thought of leaving. Finally, at around 1 am Inuyasha said he was going to go home, and Kagome got a ride with him. Sango was almost positive she saw a faint blush cross both of their cheeks as they walked out together. As for herself, she was left with Miroku. A silence past between them after Kagome and Inuyasha left. For Sango it was the first time she had ever felt completely comfortable without a word passing between her and a guest. As for Miroku, it was the first time he had ever experienced such a silence without getting slapped for groping the girl out of boredom. "Would you like some cocoa and cookies?" asked Sango, getting up and heading to the kitchen.  
"Sure, mind if I help" he offered, getting up too. "Sure" she called from the kitchen. When Miroku got into the kitchen he realized it was the first time he had been in this part of the house. He was shocked at the décor of her kitchen. He had expected a cold, steel and black marble type of kitchen, but found himself in a warm kitchen. The room was a warm, deep red, with yellow accents the color of golden rays of sunshine. All the furniture was dark, rich wood. "Wow" was all Miroku could say about the beautiful décor. "My kitchen's kinda messy, hope you don't mind" she apologised. "What are you talking about, it's beautiful, and spotless" he said, louder than intended. Sango jumped. "Sorry" he said, smiling ruefully. "Could you get the milk out of the fridge for me Miroku?" Sango asked politely. Miroku complied without saying anything, and handed her the milk. Sango made a fresh batch of warm and gooey cookies, apparently she had pre-made the dough earlier. Along with their warm, delicious cookies, Miroku was treated to homemade, old fashioned cocoa. "This was awesome" Miroku said, yawning. "What time is it anyways?" he asked looking for a clock.  
"umm… THREE AM!" Sango replied.  
"Ugh, so far to my house" Miroku said, thinking out loud. "Well why don't you stay here?" Sango offered, blushing slightly.  
"You can sleep in Kohaku's room… wait that's a bad idea. How about the guest room! Duh, I can't believe I didn't think of that first!" she exclaimed, smacking herself in the head. "Are you sure?" he questioned, trying not to sound too eager. "Yeah of course. We have extra toothbrushes, and I can get you some spare clothes" Sango replied, ticking of a list of what he would need on her slim fingers.  
"Sounds great" Miroku said, thanking her. "Well, I think I'm gunna stay up a bit longer. You can go to bed if you want, I'll get your stuff. Or you can stay up and watch hockey with me" she offered. Miroku thought a moment 'Hmm… well I am exhausted… but… hockey and Sango? That's too good to pass up' thought Miroku.  
"I think I'll stay up. I'm not yawn that tired" he said, getting up and clearing his dishes. Miroku helped Sango wash the dirty dishes. "Thanks for your help Miroku. Why don't you go get comfy now while I finish up the last couple of dishes. I'll be there in a sec" she offered.  
"K, thanks" he said, heading towards the living room. Miroku sprawled across the large black leather sofa in the living room and clicked on the T.V. Sango soon walked in, and headed to the leather chair by Miroku. "Sango, sit here" he said, playfully patting the open space he had made in front of him on the couch. Sango looked at him carefully, and decided he meant well enough. She lied down on the couch beside him, and he wrapped his arms around her protectively to ensure she wouldn't fall. "Miroku, do you want me to get your bed ready?" she asked quietly half way through the game. "…Miroku?" she called again when he didn't answer her. This time she did get a response, Miroku's light snoring. Sango laughed inwardly, and got up carefully to get him a blanket for the couch.  
When Sango came back with the blanket, she tucked Miroku in carefully, and lied back down beside him to finish watching the game. Sango soon was half asleep herself, and didn't react when Miroku wrapped the blanket around her tiny form as well. He kissed her forehead lightly. "Goodnight, Merry Christmas" he whispered in her ear. "Merry Christmas" she murmured back. Smiling, and wrapped in each other's arms, Miroku and Sango fell into deep sleeps.

* * *

Well? Did you like my fic? If so, then tell me! If not…tell me what you think should be changed, and I'll use that in my next chapter! Well, I will be updating again soon, with another Christmas carol for another song fic. Happy Holidays everyone, and the best wishes are sent your way (especially if you review hehe) lol! Don't worry, if you liked it, I WILL be updating soon (before Christmas) and I MIGHT add in a whole New Years thing too. Until then, thank you so much for your time! 


	2. Sleigh Ride

Sango awoke the next morning, having slept better on that couch that night, than she ever had before. It helped that she woke up in Miroku's arms. Sango groggily and regretfully slipped silently out of Miroku's arms and headed to the kitchen to make some tea. She spent a very long time just sitting there, sipping her tea and thinking. A lot passed through her mind in the entire hour she sat there. Things like, what happened to Kagome and Inuyasha last night, and just what was going on between those two, not to mention between her and Miroku. Technically, although they had kissed once, and just spent the night in each other's arms, they weren't dating. Sango felt deeply for Miroku although she couldn't quite understand what it was about him that was so compelling. She just hoped that he returned the feelings. After Sango had finished her tea, she decided, since it was still only about 6 am, that she would go lie down beside Miroku for a while, maybe watching the TV quietly while he slept.

Sango tip-toed back into the living room, and slid onto the couch carefully beside Miroku trying not to stir him. She quickly bored of the TV and decided to try to sleep again. Sango curled up towards Miroku and slid a bit closer. She was surprised to be greeted by his strong arms wrapping around her. Sango felt so secure, as if Miroku's strong arms were all it took to keep every fear, every burden, and every trouble in the world away from her. In his arms she didn't think she had to fight her battles all by herself. She didn't need to be so strong, she could pull down her defences, and that was exactly what she did. Without a thought of what she might need to do, or worrying about anything else in the world, Sango fell back into her deep sleep all over again in Miroku's arms, and as she fell asleep, she felt herself falling hopelessly and uncontrollably in love.

"Aw crap!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What's wrong?" Kagome questioned groggily.

"I'm gunna be late for work, Kags. I gotta go, I'm sorry Hun. I'll call ya when I get there Ok?" Inuyasha replied, pulling on his red sweater he had gotten from Kagome.

Like Sango and Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Unlike Sango and Miroku, they had planned this.

Kagome and Inuyasha had been dating- very secretly- for exactly a month that day. Kagome had invited Inuyasha over to celebrate, and stay the night. Kagome felt perfectly safe inviting him to stay the night. She knew how much he respected her, and that he wouldn't do anything that would upset her.

Kagome had forgotten he had to work that day, as apparently did he, until it was a little late.

"Can't you just call and say you can't make it today?" Kagome begged, sitting up in her big bed. Inuyasha looked at her, his frustration fading for a moment, and being replaced with a softer look.

"I can't just say 'Uh hi, I'm not going to work cuz I would rather stay here in bed with my girlfriend all day'... I don't think they would like that.

"Well then…Say that your sick, or someone died" Kagome said pleadingly. Inuyasha sighed, and Kagome knew she had won.

"But what would I say to Sango and Miroku if they ask, they both know I wasn't sick"

"Say your hung over.. or.." she said, her eyes sparkled the way they always did when she got an idea.

"Or maybe, we could finally tell them the truth. I really want to tell Sango that we're dating. And keeping this a secret is getting annoying, and hard" she explained.

"Maybe... I don't wanna... but I know that it means a lot to you. Ok... I just gotta call work, hang on a sec k?" Inuyasha replied reluctantly, heading for the phone in the kitchen. Kagome squealed happily. It was almost impossible to tear Inuyasha away from work, even for Kagome.

_Just hear those sleigh bells jingling  
Ring ting tingling too  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you_

'Today is such a beautiful day, ooh but its snowing! I wonder if I can get Inuyasha to come skating, that would be so romantic!' thought Kagome staring out her window.

"Are you sure Sango and Miroku have to work today?" called Kagome into the hallway

"Why would I know?" he replied, trying to sound his usual grouchy self.

"I just thought... it would be fun to all go out. Would you mind if I called them?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha sighed.

"In a bit, first, lets start where we left off" Inuyasha said, crawling into the bed beside Kagome. He laid down, and Kagome cuddled up next to him. They lay like that a long time, just thinking, and talking about what ever came to mind.

-------------------------------------

"Sango I'm h-OH MY GOD!" Kohaku yelped as he came into the living room. Sango awoke, jumping ten feet in the air in the process. Miroku stirred, as if nothing was out of the norm.

"Geez, Miroku I knew you liked my sister but I didn't know you were THAT fast" Kohaku said jokingly. "And as for YOU sis, what kind of an example are you setting for me!" he scolded half-heartedly.

Sango turned twenty different shades of red, but Miroku just laughed at them both.

"I need a REALLY strong coffee" said Sango finally.

"Make that two" Kohaku added

"Three" chimed in Miroku.

Sango headed to the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. She sat down by the window while she waited for the coffee to perk. She looked out the window on to a Christmas scene fit for any card. It looked crisp and bright out, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. A fresh layer of snow was on the ground from the night before, and more was slowly drifting down.

'What a perfect day, I would love to go spend the day outside on a day like today' she thought to herself.

"Coffee's done" called Miroku, who had reached the coffee before her and was now pouring her a cup.

"You don't have to work today do you?" Sango questioned.

"No why?"

"Because, I thought it would be nice to go out and play in the snow" she said laughing.

"Play eh?" Miroku said suggestively.

"Get you head out of the gutter, if that's even possible for you!" she scolded jokingly, taking the coffee Miroku had offered her, and taking a long drink.

"Coffee's great, thanks" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"You made it" he pointed out.

"You poured it"

"I was scarred for life therefore making us all NEED it" Kohaku interjected. The three broke into laughter again.

"Kohaku, would you mind if me and Miroku went out for a bit?"

"As long as I don't walk in on you guys doing anything any-" he began.

"Stop over exaggerating! For one, we were ASLEEP, and therefore we weren't doing ANYTHING!" she yelled exasperatedly.

"Hey how was I supposed to know?" Kohaku said innocently.

"Your getting to be as bad as Miroku, pretending to be innocent. I think you're a bad influence on him Miroku!"

"The guidance counsellor says I need a father figure, so you can't complain. A bad influence is better than no influence!" Kohaku said jokingly.

Sango smiled half heartedly, and tousled his hair.

"You're right, next time, you can come too. We are almost like a family"

"A very, VERY warped family" Miroku added.

"Well, if we're still going out, I need to get ready. I'm going out like this in public" said Sango gesturing to her outfit, which was wrinkled from being slept in.

"I second that" Miroku said.

Sango rushed to the shower, beating Miroku. Miroku pounded on the door to the bathroom.

"Two things. I need my clothes, and DON'T USE ALL THE HOT WATER!!" Miroku yelled through the door.

"Here" she said, quickly throwing his bag out into the hall.

"What about the hot water?" he yelled again, almost desperately.

"Oh ye of little faith… I'll leave some, I'm not THAT cruel" Sango paused then added "Don't say anything or I'll use all the hot water"

Miroku pouted, then began to work on making everyone a hot breakfast.

When Sango got out of the shower 20 minutes later, a hot plate was set for her, with scrambled eggs, toast, and breakfast sausages awaiting her.

"Mmm, looks delicious" Sango said, licking her lips as she sat down.

It took another hour for both Sango and Miroku to finish getting ready, mostly because Miroku was waiting for Sango to put on her make up. Finally they were ready, and headed to the park to enjoy the snow.

_Outside the snow is falling  
And friends are calling "Yoo hoo"  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you_

_Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap  
Let's go, let's look at the show  
We're riding in a wonderland of snow_

"Its snowing!" said Sango excitedly.

"I thought you already knew that" Miroku said questionably.

"Yeah, but it's just so fun out in the snow"

"You seem awfully happy today" he remarked, slyly sliding his arm around her waist.

"Mm hmm" she said, moving in closer to Miroku.

"So what to you want to do?" he questioned as they neared the park, "or do you want to do anything?"

"Umm, lets just walk for now, until we come up with a master plan"

"Only you could make a date sound like a rendezvous to infiltrate the CIA"

"Isn't it?" she asked innocently. They laughed together and walked on in silence for a moment.

"Hey… wait a second!" she said, clueing in to something.

"What, my love?"

"One, that's a really cheesy line 'my love' but I won't hurt you 'cause I'm in a good mood. Secondly, who said this was a date?" She huffed, looking up at him for a change of expression.

"Isn't it?"

"Well… If you want it to be.." she responded shyly, which was so unlike herself. Sango hoped the cold weather was a good excuse to have such rosy cheeks.

_Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap,  
It's grand, just holding your hand.  
We're gliding along with a song of a wintry fairy land_

Sango hummed along with some carollers who were singing in the middle of the park.

"That's it!" exclaimed Miroku excitedly. Sango didn't reply, instead she looked at him questioningly.

"Why don't we go on a sleigh ride my love?" Miroku suggested, his usual tone returning.

"Sure, sounds good… but how on earth are we going to find a sleigh?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, every Christmastime there are some sleigh drivers around in the park, and they take you around the park on a little sightseeing adventure. I hear its very romantic.' he said, a lecherous twinkle appearing in his eye.

"Don't even think about it" Sango said sharply, knowing what was about to come.

"What are you talking about my dear? I have no idea what you could possibly mean. I am a man of my honour and would do nothing to displease you!" he exclaimed, trying to be innocent.

"Your such a-a ARGH!" she yelled in frustration. Quickly she calmed down, only after hitting Miroku over the head.

It wasn't long before Sango had spotted a sleigh, complete with horse and driver.

"Miroku look! I found them!" she exclaimed.

"Wonderful job m'lady" he praised. Sango shoot him a 'be-careful-what-pet-names-you-try-on-me' kind of look.

"Well, come on!" she urged, cutting across the park.

"Welcome lovebirds! Would you like a romantic sleigh ride?" Questioned the jolly man behind the sleigh.

"We would love to my good man!" replied Miroku.

"Hmm.. You look kind of familiar. Do you come to the park often around this time of year?" asked the sleigh driver to Miroku.

"Why no, I haven't the faintest clue what your talking about" Miroku said, sweat-dropping.

"Well, anyways, climb in, climb in!" he urged the 'couple'. Miroku paused, opening the door for Sango, and letting her in first. He followed quickly behind- and that's exactly where his hand 'fell'.

SLAP WHACK WHAM!

"Ouch"

"You deserved that, you- you hentai!" Sango yelled angrily.

Now it was the drivers turn to sweat drop.

"Eh, do you two want a moment?" he asked nervously.

"No, that's fine" snapped Sango.

The driver hitched up the sleigh to the horse, and they took off.

_Our cheeks are nice and rosy  
and comfy cozy are we  
We're snuggled up together  
Like two birds of a feather would be  
Let's take that road before us and sing a chorus or two  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you  
It's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you_

"This is amazing Miroku, thank you" Sango said, once she had cooled off, and snuggled up with Miroku.

"Thank you for a wonderful night last night. I had a good time, just being with you" he replied, sweetly and sincerely. Miroku gently laced his gloved hand in between Sango's delicate fingers.

"Sango, you are an amazing woman. You make me feel more wonderful than you could ever imagine. I care a lot about you. Do you know that?" he asked.

Sango blushed deep red.

"Yes, I know. You mean a lot to me too. I love spending time with you. You make days like this so memorable" she replied quietly.

"I love you, Sango"

"I love you too, Miroku" she said, gazing intently at him, studying all his handsome features. 'I am so lucky to have a man like this in my life' she thought to herself.

---------------------------------------

"Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome pleaded, skating backwards on the ice.

"How did you ever get me here wench?" he growled angrily.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha jumped at her outburst, and fell right on his face!

"Oops" Kagome said, giggling innocently.

"Why you!" Inuyasha growled, getting up. As if by magic, or shear anger, Inuyasha managed incredibly quickly to catch up to Kagome.

"Gotcha!" he said, wrapping his arms around her. Inuyasha twirled Kagome around carefully. Kagome giggled madly.

"Ssshhh" Inuyasha hushed her, putting a finger to her lips. Slowly, Kagome stopped giggling, being instead mesmerized by Inuyasha's hazel eyes, so light they were almost golden. It was as if time stopped for them, and as they inched closer, Kagome felt the whole world spinning. Sure they had kissed a million times before, when no one was looking, but this moment was so exceptional, and so amazing.

Finally they broke apart. It was Inuyasha who spoke first.

"I love you Kags… You know that right?" he questioned. Kagome nodded silently. "I love you so, so much. You mean the world to me, and then some, because I don't think anything in this world or the next could top you. You make me so happy, even if I don't always show it. But you know what?" he asked.

"What" She replied quietly.

"There's one thing that would make me happier" he said, and doing so, he slowly, very carefully kneeled down on one knee on the ice.

"Kagome Hiragashi, would you bless me with the gift of letting me wake up to your face every day, just like today? Would you please, marry me?" He asked, his words heartfelt and meaningfull. His eyes showing all the emotions he was always so afraid to show.

A single tear slid down Kagome's cheek.

"Of- Of course!" she replied. Inuyasha jumped up, and twirled Kagome around in a hug- and then fell.

"Ouch"

"You Ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine" she replied. She paused, staring down at the glistening ring shining on her finger.

"In fact" she began, "I'm better than fine! I get to marry the man of my dreams, I couldn't be any better" she cried happily.

"You know what this means?"

"What?" she asked.

"We have to tell Miroku and Sango, that, we're engaged." he said laughing.

"We have a lot of explaining to do" she added, laughing with him.

------------------------------

That night, Kagome called Sango's house, knowing that both Sango and Miroku would be there. She invited them over to her house for a Christmas dinner.

_There's a birthday party  
At the home of Farmer Gray  
It'll be the perfect ending of a perfect day  
_

"Hey!" greeted Kagome cheerily when Sango and Miroku came to the door.

"Hi" they replied in unison.

"Well.. That was weird!" she exclaimed laughing at the two. "Come on in! It's gotta be cold out there"

"Yeah a little" Sango said jokingly as she came inside, shaking the snow off herself.

_  
We'll be singing the songs  
We love to sing without a single stop_  
_At the fireplace while we watch the chestnuts pop  
Pop! Pop! Pop!_

It was Kagome's idea to sing Christmas carols, and everyone- even Inuyasha- happily agreed to join in. They sang for quite a while, laughing and having a good time. Finally, they brought the singing to a hault, and settled in for dinner. Once everyone's plates were full Kagome made an announcement.

"There was a real reason I invited you two over tonight, other than for a Christmas dinner" she began. "I have an announcement. Me and Inuyasha have… been dating for a while now, some what secretly. And, well, he asked me to marry him!" she exclaimed.

"You're getting married!!!" screamed Sango, jumping up to hug her best friend.

"Wow, nice Inuyasha!" Miroku replied, happily hugging Inuyasha, much to Inuyasha's displeasure.

"So, you aren't mad we didn't tell you sooner?" Kagome asked Sango, holding her out at arms length.

"How could we be? This is too awesome to get angry about!" she said joyously, hugging her friend again.

---------------

"Well, since everyone is done eating, who wants some dessert?" asked Kagome once everyone had finished their meals.

_There's a happy feeling  
Nothing in the world can buy  
When they pass around the chocolate and the pumpkin pie  
It'll nearly be like a picture print_  
_By Currier and Ives_

"Wow guys, tonight has been amazing. I love you all so much, and I'm glad we spent tonight together" Kagome said.

"This was amazing, thank you so much Kagome, and congratulations again" said Sango, heading to the door. "But I have to get home to Kohaku, it just isn't Christmas without family" she finished, putting on her scarf.

"Do you mind if I get a ride with you?" Miroku asked, reaching for his coat.

"Nope, come on, we better get going, its snowing pretty hard"

"See you guys later" called Kagome out the door

"Bye" Inuyasha added.

--------------------------------

"Are you actually going home, or did you want to spend the night?" Sango asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

"I thought tonight was a family night" Miroku replied, not wanting to impose.

"I just want to spend some time with Kohaku, I know he'll want to go hang out with his friends or play on the computer, so I wont bug him all night" she explained.

"If your sure I wont be in the way, I don't want to impose" he said cautiously.

"I'm sure"

"Ok, just swing by my place so I can pick up some stuff"

-------------------------------------

That night, as Sango had predicted, Kohaku cut their time together short, quickly retreating to his room. Nonetheless it had been fun for them all, and one of the first Christmases for Kohaku that really felt like he had a family in a long time. Sango and Miroku stayed up late, just talking by the fire. Sango found that night, that without the presents and material things, it was the love and time you spend and share with others that makes Christmas so wonderful. Sango had always enjoyed the simple things, and nothing was more precious to her than the time she spent with the ones she loved.

Ding Dong Ding Dong

This time it wasn't sleigh bells ringing in the cool crisp air, but instead wedding bells ringing on a warm summers day. Kagome and Inuyasha were getting married. Sango and Miroku sat in the pews, watching their friends exchange vows, and holding each others hands. Kohaku had come too, but was the ring bearer, and had been very proud to be so. Despite Sango's vows to herself to not cry, she couldn't help but get a little misty eyed as her friends exchanged rings and kisses.

The reception that night was full of laughter and good wishes. Everyone was happy to see Kagome and Inuyasha together, and not very surprised that they were already arguing like an old married couple.

"They've got the arguing down, now what about the rest of married life" joked Sango. Miroku chuckled but didn't say anything.

"You know… you've been awful quiet tonight, is every thing Ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just thinking my love" he replied, but he still seemed distracted.

As the party continued, slowly people left. It was late at night by the time most people were gone. Miroku had invited Sango to walk with him outside the church for a while, saying that it seemed a beautiful night.

"Sango?" he questioned, breaking their silent walk.

"Hmm?" she said, looking up at him.

"Nothing, never mind" he replied, looking away.

"No, not nothing, what is it. You've been acting strange all night"

"Well just hold on, I'll explain everything in a minute" he instructed, leading Sango to a gazebo on the church property. They both sat down, looking across the small lake behind the church.

"You were right, Miroku, it is a beautiful night"

"Not as beautiful as you" he replied, sincerely. Sango smiled, and felt her cheeks heat slightly under his gaze.

"Thanks" she said.

"Thanks? It's a compliment, you don't have to say thanks, just accept the compliment" he said jokingly, smoothing out her hair.

"Miroku"

"Yes, sweetheart"

"Why did you bring me out here"

"You are the most curious person I know. Why can't you just wait and see?" he questioned.

"Because I don't like not knowing" she replied.

"Your ruining this, you know that?"

"What am I ruining?"

"My proposal"

"I think that ruined it more than my questions did… WAIT WHAT?!" she replied, surprised, happy and excited all at once.

"Now, can I do this without any more questions lil missy?" he asked, leaning onto one knee in front of Sango. Sango didn't reply, other than nodding happily. Miroku took a long deep breath.

"Sango, Sango, Sango, Sango. I love you so much, I don't know where to begin. Normally I'm good with words, never had a problem there, not until now. That's how much I love you. More than any of my smooth talking words could express. I don't think I could say many things without them sounding like a line… but… when I look at you, I feel like it doesn't matter what I say. I know no matter what, you will stay by my side. No matter how stupid I act, or wherever my eyes and hands wander, you will just slap me and continue on as usual. I would be lying if I said I had never been one to sweet talk the ladies. But with you, you don't want my sweet talk, you want me for who I am, not what I say. I love that about you. You don't need flowers and candy and fancy things, as long as I'm true to you, I know that's what you want, and I love that. I love you. Everything about you. I love your effortless beauty, your grace, your sweet voice, your spunk, even the way you keep me in line. I love it all. I want it all. I want to be with you, _only _you, for the rest of my life, and then some. Sango, my love, my lady, my princess my world, will you marry me?" he asked, pulling out a shimmering diamond so bright it rivalled the stars in the sky above it. Sango eyes were also shimmering, with tears.

"I- you- I - YES!" she finally choked out, wrapping her arms around Miroku. They both fell over, laughing and crying.

"Thank you" Miroku replied breathlessly "You have no idea how scared I was" he admitted.

"So, that's what was up?" she said, laughing.

"Yeah, sorry I worried you"

"Its ok" she said, lacing her finger with Miroku's, and resting her head on his chest.

"You know, this would be much more romantic… If we weren't staring at the roof of a gazebo" he said, wiping the tears from Sango's chocolate eyes.

"I don't care" she replied "Not as long as I'm with you"

Sango and Miroku lay there a long time, before either of them thought of moving. They only did get up when Kohaku came outside.

"Sango? Where the hell are you?" he called out.

"Don't swear!" she yelled from the gazebo floor, without thinking.

"Ah! Geez, you scared me sis! You know, you two outta stop doing that. Some day I'm going to walk in, thinking your just lying there, and I'm gunna get scarred for life! And _you're _gunna have to pay for the counselling" he lectured.

"Don't be such a drama queen… We'll lock the door!" She replied teasingly. All this got her was an inquiring look from her brother and an intrigued look from Miroku. She went twenty shades of red.

"Your beautiful when you blush" Miroku said.

"Yuck, Ok, if you guys are gunna do that mushy stuff, make sure _I'm _not around k?" Kohaku said. "Anyways, I'm tired anue can we go home soon?"

"Yeah I'm sorry Kohaku, what time is it anyways?"

"Three A.M" he stated boredly.

"Oh, I'm sorry we were gone so long, we were just-"

"I don't think I want to know why your on the floor of a gazebo, so don't bother finishing that sentence." he said, putting his hand up to stop her.

"Come on Miroku, I think we're done here. Let's go say goodbye to the newlyweds. We can tell them the good news later" Sango said, dusting herself off.

Sango and Miroku said their goodbyes, leaving with Kohaku. Miroku stayed- once again- at Sango's house, feeling they deserved their own mini celebration.

-----------------------------

The next time they heard bells again, it was their own wedding bells. This time it was Inuyasha and Kagome in the pews, watching their friends exchange vows. Kagome was crying openly for her friend, but in a good way. Inuyasha just had his arms crossed, looking slightly bored. As for Miko, she looked bored, and a little confused as to why her mommy was crying.

"Why is Mommy crying?" she pointedly asked.

"Don't worry your pretty three year old head about it" replied Inuyasha, sound more like a father than ever.

"You may now kiss the bride" the minister said in a monotone.

Miroku looked like he had been waiting for those words for a long time. He grabbed Sango's waist, dipped her low, and pulled her into a love-filled kiss. They walked down the isle together, and out to the "just married" car awaiting them outside. Everyone through confetti for the happy couple, and then headed to the reception as well.

That night, Sango and Miroku lay in bed together.

"I love you, Mrs. Houshi"

"I love you too, Mr. Houshi" she replied kissing Miroku.

"Well… when are you going on your honey moon again? I can't wait till I've got the house to myself" replied Kohaku rolling his eyes.

"Not soon enough for you, or me! I can't wait to go on our cruise Miroku" exclaimed Sango happily.

It was two years later, and Christmas time again. This year, Sango and Miroku had invited Kagome, Inuyasha and Miko over. Everyone exchanged presents, Miko and Rae played together happily, despite their two year difference in age.

"Mommy?" called Rae, tugging on Sango's shirt.

"Yes hun?"

"When is Santa coming?" she asked innocently.

Sango and Inuyasha exchanged looks. It had taken Kagome a lot of effort, but she had managed to get Inuyasha to dress up like Santa for the little ones. Inuyasha nodded grudgingly, and left the room.

"Soon hunny, soon" she said to her daughter. "But for now, why don't you open one present from under the tree from Mommy and Daddy. Miko, I think there is a present under there for you too!" she added. Both girls shouted happily and rushed to the tree. They tore the paper off their presents as quickly as they could. Miko screamed in delight, having gotten the doll the asked for. Rae yelped happily, unwrapping a soft plush toy dog. It wasn't long after Sango and Kagome had cleaned up the wrapping paper left on the floor that they heard a jingle from outside. In came Miroku who had left quietly while the girls were opening their presents, and behind him, a -somewhat jolly- Santa.

"Look who I found outside asking for directions!" he exclaimed. Kagome suppressed a giggle, trying to picture Inuyasha ever asking for directions.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas" called Inuyasha, err, Santa. He held two presents carefully in his hands. Each one was labelled for one of the two little girls.

"Here you go Miko, I'm sure you will love your present" He said, setting down a box with holes in front of his daughter.

"And I think this is just what Rae asked for" he said, setting a box very similar to Miko's in front of Rae. Both girls squealed excitedly, and lifted the lids of their presents. Miko was surprised when her box revealed a tiny white puppy.

"Yay!!! Mommy, Mommy look what Santa gave me!" she said, lifting up the puppy.

"Mommy look!" called Rae, staring at awe into the box. Out jumped a little beige kitten with black stripes. "I wuv it!!!" she said, pulling it close to her.

"Now, what do you say to Santa for the nice gifts?" asked Kagome, now playing with the puppy on the ground beside her daughter.

"Thank you!"

"Fank you!" Rae chimed in.

"Ho ho ho, no problem little girls, you've been very good this year!" said 'Santa' in a deep voice.

"What are you going to name your kitty?" asked Sango, kneeling beside Rae.

"Umm… I wanna name her Fluffy! No… Kirara! I saw that on a movie, it's a pwetty name!" she decided.

"What are you going to name your puppy Miko?" questioned Kagome.

"Umm…. Yasha! Rawr! That means demon? Right mommy?" Miko replied.

"Right, it does. Very good!" She said, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Ho ho ho! Well I must go, the reindeer need me! But I will bring the rest of your presents tonight, as long as you both go to sleep like good little girls!"

"Bye Santa!!" the girls said in unison.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" he called, leaving through the front door. Everyone broke out laughing as he shut the door.

"Daddy is silly" Miko said giggling.

"What makes you think Daddy is Santa?" asked Kagome.

"Well the REAL Santa would have come through the chimney, NOT the front door. AND he wouldn't have needed directions, he knows where everyone lives. Plus Santa's laugh doesn't sound fake!" she said, rolling around with her puppy.

"Sometimes I think you're too smart for your own good!" Kagome said jokingly, hugging her daughter.

Miko yawned loudly after all the excitement had quieted.

"Well… I guess we should go" said Inuyasha, "Miko looks tired, and she has to be asleep when Santa comes" he added with a wink.

"Goodnight guys. Merry Christmas!" Sango said, following them to the door.

"Yes, a very merry Christmas indeed!" Miroku added, waving goodbye to little Miko as her Dad carried her out to the car.

Once Kagome, Inuyasha and Miko had left, Miroku decided it was time to tuck in their own daughter.

After she was tucked in, they decided to watch Christmas movies on their couch, and wait for Kohaku to get home from his girlfriend Rin's house.

"I had a great day"

"Me too. I'm glad you let Rae get the kitty she wanted"

"And you wanted" Miroku added jokingly, kissing his wife lovingly.

"Merry Christmas"

_These wonderful things are the things  
We remember all through our lives_

--------------------------------------------------

Well. That's it guys! Hope you have a Merry Christmas, and remember, since it is the season of giving, please give me you reviews, I will cherish them greatly! Happy holidays everyone, hope you have a good one!


End file.
